lollipopchainsawfandomcom-20200213-history
Roberta
Roberta (ロベルタ Roberuta) is a former biology teacher of San Romero High and a Named Zombie found in Stage 1. She only appears on difficulties hard or above. Album Description Roberta once flunked a student for being a ginger. Information Basic Abilities *'Increased Health': As a Named Zombie, Roberta retains a purple health bar over her head, reminiscing a Strong Zombie. Roberta requires several hits in order to be defeated. *'Increased Speed': As a Named Zombie, Roberta is made to be faster than normal enemies. Complex Abilities *'Smack Attack': As a Strong Zombie, Roberta can harm the player with more swifter and more damaging attacks. She will also use a pointer rod to whack the opponent with. Strategy *'Leapfrog Tactic': Hit Roberta with multiple minor attacks at a time and leapfrog over her to repeat ther process until she succumbs and dies from depleted health. *'Dual-Dropkick': Jump and kick Roberta into the nearest wall, causing her to become groggy for a moderate amount of time. Use this time to decapitate her and she will die in one slash. *'Lollipop Split': By leapfrogging over Roberta, and following up with a chainsaw slice, the player will engage in a QTE that will defeat Roberta when completed. *'Dual-Butt Attack': Aim carefully at Roberta, and follow up with a chainsaw slice, causing her to become decapitated in no more than one-to-two hits. *'Star Soul Mode': With ther attack, the player can decapitate Roberta in less than one hit. Use this attack when most desperate. Abusing this will take away important opportunities when needed most. How to Obtain Roberta is a Named Zombie, found exclusively at Stage 1, inside of a burning classroom. Shortly after escaping a Bomber Zombie, and fighting a horde of students, Juliet and Nick enter a classroom, burning at the midst. In the center lies Roberta, informing them not to be late for class as they enter. She will not appear unless the game has been set on Hard mode. Character Description Concept Art In the concept art, Roberta had a wrinkly face, slit mouth, high cheekbones, and an absent nose. She wore a bobtail, work shirt, skirt, stockings, and platforms with bows, most of which are tattered or covered in blood. Appearance In the game, Roberta's left shoe has become white to mismatch her other, and now has fire on her arms. Personality Not much was known about Roberta, with the exception that she failed a student for being redheaded, and based on some of her dialogue, it could be inferred that she was somewhat strict. Trivia *Roberta's album states that she appears in "???" of the game, even though she only appears in Stage 1. This is also true for Marie, David, and Jack. *Unlike Mr. Fitzgibbon, Roberta is referred to by her first name, as opposed to her last. *She and Mr. Fitzgibbon are one of the fewest known Zombie Teachers in the game. *Roberta is #33 in the Zombie Album. Gallery Zombie Album Roberta.jpg|Roberta's ID in the Album Roberta full size.JPG|Roberta's concept art In-Game Images Stage 1-142.png|Roberta's Location: Classroom. Album Roberta.png|Roberta in Gameplay. Roberta Collected.png|Roberta collected into the Album. Polls How well written is this page? Excellent Good Satisfactory Poor Unsure Do you like this character? Yes Somewhat Kinda No Unsure Citation See Also Category:Teachers Category:Female Characters Category:Zombies Category:Enemies